1. Field of the Invention: The present invention relates, in general, to boxes for use in attaching washing machine water and drain hoses to wall water outlet and drain lines.
2. Information Disclosure Statement: Open face boxes have been heretofore mounted in walls for allowing washing machine water and drain hoses to be attached to water outlet and drain lines.
One common type of such prior art boxes is disclosed by Dick et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,271 and Logsdon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,781. This type of box typically includes a substantially rigid rectangular frame for being fixedly attached to two adjacent studs of the wall by way of ears and nails or the like. A first water valve is attached to the bottom of the frame adjacent one side wall thereof to allow a first water outlet line and a first washing machine water hose to be attached thereto. A second valve is attached to the bottom of the frame adjacent the other side wall thereof to allow a second water outlet line and a second washing machine water hose to be attached thereto. A coupling member is attached to the bottom of the frame between first and second water valves to allow a drain line and a washing machine drain hose to be attached thereto. The drain line includes a typical P-trap assembly. One problem with such prior art washing machine boxes is the requirement that one of the water outlet lines crosses over the P-trap assembly. Such a cross over is difficult and time consuming for the plumber and/or installer of the washing machine box, etc., and often prevents smooth installation of the wall board or the like.
Another type of such prior art boxes also includes a substantially rigid rectangular frame for being fixedly attached to two adjacent studs of the wall by way of ears and nails or the like with a first water valve attached to the bottom of the frame adjacent one side wall thereof to allow a first water outlet line and a first washing machine water hose to be attached thereto. However, the coupling member is attached to the bottom of the frame adjacent the other side wall and the second valve is attached to the bottom of the frame between the first water valve and the coupling member to allow a drain line and a washing machine drain hose to be attached to the frame adjacent one side wall thereof. One problem with such prior art washing machine boxes is the requirement that separate boxes be produced for installing the drain line and drain hose on the right and left of the water lines, etc. An improvement of this type box is disclosed in Prather, U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,925, owned by the assignee of the present invention. Prather, U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,925 discloses a washing machine box having a reversible base member with means for allowing a first water valve to be attached to one end thereof, means for allowing a drain line to be attached to the other end thereof, and means for allowing a second water valve to be attached between the first water valve and the drain line.
While the above boxes relate in general to the present invention, none disclose or suggest the present invention. More specifically, no known prior art discloses or suggests a washing machine box including, in general, a first side wall; a second side wall; and a base member having a first end attached to the first side wall and having a second end attached to the second side wall; the base means including first drain attachment means located adjacent the first end of the base means for allowing the drain line and the drain hose to be selectively attached thereto, second drain attachment means located adjacent the second end of the base means for allowing the drain line and the drain hose to be selectively attached thereto, first water attachment means located between the first and second drain attachment means for allowing the first water supply line and the first water hose to be attached thereto, and second water attachment means located between the first and second drain attachment means and adjacent the first water attachment means for allowing the second water supply line and the second water hose to be attached thereto.